1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system to decode video signal output on an Electronic Gaming Device (EGD) and determine player actions which can then be transmitted to a casino database for promotional and other use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video poker is a popular form of wagering in a casino. In a standard game of video poker, a player is dealt five cards, the player can indicate which cards the player wishes to discard, upon which the player can press a draw button and the discarded cards can then be replaced. Video poker machines can transmit to a casino host a result of each game which includes how much the player has won or lost on each game.
The current infrastructure may not provide an easy way for an EGD to transmit a video poker player's decisions. For example, a player may choose to select to hold certain cards but the EGD may be designed to only transmit to a casino database certain limited information. However, other systems may be configured to provide further information regarding the player actions, cards dealt, cards held etc.
For years the casino industry has been faced with a dichotomy; slot players are rated on a real time actual basis while table games players are rated on an estimated basis. Part of the problem for casinos is that in blackjack in particular, player decisions may significantly affect the expected win for a casino. Likewise with video poker, player decisions have a significant impact on casino win. However, present systems may not be capable of accounting for the impact of player decisions in video poker. The result is that casinos only realize very late in their relationship with a customer that their play varies substantially from what it should be. Present systems typically utilize an average theoretical win per hand for video poker players as opposed to trying to accurately gauge the true value of a video poker player.
It would be desirable if the EGD could transmit to the casino database information about what decisions the player has made. Certain players may be more desirable to the casino than other players based on their decisions. By not transmitting such information, the casino is missing out on relevant information. For systems that do transmit detailed play information, it is desirable for a system that collects, analyzes and processes the received information.